Een vreselijke nachtmerrie
by melisse
Summary: Geschreven voor een uitdaging. Buitenstaanders-perspectief. We weten dat Voldemort en zijn aanhangers vele mensen vermoord hebben. Ook deze Dreuzelkinderen hadden het ongeluk om met hem in aanraking te komen.


**Het 'Huis'**

De dag waarop het gebeurde, herinner ik me nog goed. Alles wat er toen gebeurd is, staat nog tot in de kleinste details gegrift in mijn geheugen zoals een boodschap in stenen. Ik begrijp soms niet waarom, want ik zou liever alles vergeten van wat er op die bewuste dag plaatsvond. In plaats daarvan loop ik met een enorm schuldgevoel rond over wat ik mijn vrienden aangedaan heb. Zij hebben geen leven meer door mij. Zij zullen nooit trouwen en kinderen krijgen, of gezellig oud worden samen met hun vrouw. Sterker nog, die fase van opgroeien, koetjes en kalfjes, en het simpelweg overhoop liggen met jezelf in de puberteit hebben zij nooit kunnen meemaken. Mijn schuld. Allemaal mijn schuld.

Het was een hete zondagnamiddag. De misdienst in de kerk was net afgelopen en mijn vrienden en ik wilden liever gaan zwemmen in de plaatselijke rivier dan luisteren naar het gezwets van onze ouders bij hun wekelijkse samenkomst. Daar werden we altijd verwacht ons stilletjes bezig te houden en geen kattenkwaad uit te halen, wat ons toch nooit lukte met straf als gevolg. Na wat gemorrel van onze ouders duwde mijn moeder me uiteindelijk een picknickmand in handen en stuurde ons weg met de boodschap dat we ons moesten gedragen. We waren de hemel te rijk. We konden doen wat we wilden, want de meeste mensen bleven toch binnen met dit hete zomerweer.

Zo gingen John, Thomas, Bart en ik dus op pad. We speelden tikkertje en vertelden elkaar flauwe mopjes om de afstand naar de rivier te overbruggen. Soms deelde één van ons een sappig detail mee dat hij zijn ouders had horen bespreken. We wisten niet echt wat het inhield als onze ouders tegen elkaar zeiden dat die van de bakker het met de dochter van de kruidenier 'deed', maar dat maakte niet uit. Het was gewoon leuk om je vrienden iets te kunnen vertellen wat zij niet wisten. Een paar keer kwamen we ook enkele dorpelingen tegen, maar naarmate de tijd vorderde en het steeds heter werd kwamen we steeds minder mensen tegen.  
De hitte zinderde nu reeds boven het vlakke land en de zanderige ondergrond gloeide onder onze voeten. Al snel waren we uitgeput en snakten we naar een streepje schaduw om de warme zomerzon te kunnen ontvluchten, maar op weg naar ons 'waterparadijs' was er geen enkele schaduw waar we even konden uitrusten omdat we enkel waren omringd door grote uitgestrekte weiden.  
Daarom kwam ik op het idiote idee om naar het Huis te gaan. Het Huis was een oude stenen woning dat al jaren onbewoond was. Iedereen geloofde dat het daar gevaarlijk was; er zouden hele vreemde dingen gebeuren. Mysterieuze verdwijningen, rare geluiden en meer van dat soort onverklaarbaar gedoe. Niemand durfde er eigenlijk te komen, ook onze ouders hadden ons verboden dat domein te betreden. Dat maakte het des te avontuurlijker voor mij. Ik hoopte het geheim te ontsluieren van wat daar gaande was. Daarom overtuigde ik mijn vrienden ervan om een zijpad in te slaan en de hoofdweg, die naar de rivier leidde, te verlaten.  
Naarmate we dichter bij het 'Huis' kwamen, zonk de moed ons steeds meer in de schoenen, maar niemand durfde op te geven. We wilden niet dat de anderen ons een 'mietje' vonden. Toen het domein voor ons opdoemde, gierden de zenuwen door mijn lijf. Ook de anderen waren bang - dat kon ik aflezen aan hun gezichten en hun houding - maar toch stapten we moedig door. We zochten een gat in het houtwerk dat de villa omringde en slopen er één voor één door. De picknickmand lag allang ergens vergeten in het gras.  
De tuin was overwoekerd met onkruid en bevatte de vreemdste planten die we ooit hadden gezien. Toch voelden we ons meer op ons gemak; er was immers nog niets gebeurd. Zo 'gevaarlijk' kon het dan toch niet zijn. Het Huis zag er ook bijlange na niet zo angstaanjagend uit als vanuit de verte. Het hing wel vol met modderige vlekken en uitwerpselen van vogels en de muren waren overwoekerd met planten, maar de raamkozijnen en luiken glansden mooi op in de zonneschijn.

Vol enthousiasme raasden we door de tuin waardoor we enkele schrammen en kleerscheuren opliepen door de vele doorns. Onze ouders zouden woest op ons zijn, maar dat deerde ons niet. We hadden enkel het grote avontuur nog in onze gedachten. Dat dit huis een slechte reputatie had, waren we reeds vergeten. In al onze opwinding was één ding ons ontglipt. huizen hebben deuren. En ook deze zoals we al snel bemerkten. Uit alle macht duwden we tegen de zware houten voordeur, maar hij gaf geen krimp. Thomas die altijd ingenieuze plannen had stelde uiteindelijk voor om te controleren of er misschien geen raam openstond waardoor we konden binnenkruipen. En dat deden we dus.

We liepen rondom de ganse woning en zochten met priemende ogen naar een open raam. Eigenlijk had het ons toen moeten opvallen dat er nergens spinnenwebben hingen en dat het stenen pad waarover wij liepen er wel netjes bijlag voor een woning die al jaren leegstond, maar we merkten het niet. We liepen gewoon door en maakten ons geen bedenkingen daarbij. Bart vroeg zich luidop af of we misschien geen geld, juwelen of ander waardevol spul die de vorige eigenaar misschien vergeten was in het huis zouden vinden. We braken alledrie - John, Thomas en ik - in lachen uit. Al van toen hij klein was, had Bart een fascinatie gehad met piraten en schattochten. Thomas herinnerde ons allemaal aan die keer dat Bart, toen hij nog heel jong was, een groot gat had gegraven bij de appelboom van de boer. Hij was er zeker van geweest dat hij daar een hele grote schat zou vinden, had hij tegen ons gezegd. Maar het enige wat hij die dag heeft gevonden, was één appel, die dan nog naast het gat lag, en een heel woedende boer. Met ons hoofd nog vol van prettige herinneringen aan die dag zochten we verder.  
Alle ramen leken potdicht en we wilden onze poging om in het huis te geraken al opgeven tot John zei dat hij op een paar meter afstand van ons een open raam leek te zien. Hij had gelijk, maar we hadden grote pech dat het raam maar voor een heel klein kiertje open was. Thomas, de langste van ons vier, trachtte om de raam verder open te krijgen zodat we er door zouden kunnen kruipen, maar het ging moeizaam. Hij gaf echter niet op en na veel peuteren en wrikken slaagde hij erin om de raam verder open te krijgen. Ook al was Thomas de langste, toch had ook hij moeite om binnen te kruipen - de ramen stonden redelijk hoog boven de grond - maar even later stond hij toch binnen.  
'Ik ga de voordeur open te doen. Dan kunnen jullie langs daar binnen,' riep hij ons toe, terwijl hij uit ons zicht wandelde. Thomas en Bart liepen vol enthousiasme naar de voordeur, maar ik dacht iets gehoord te hebben, het leek op het gesis van een slang. Even was ik alert, maar een seconde later besloot ik dat ik het me verbeeld had; volgens mijn moeder had ik altijd al een heel levendige fantasie gehad en zou ik er ooit waarschijnlijk mijn brood mee verdienen. Uiteindelijk bleek ze gelijk te hebben. Na vele omwegen in allerlei soorten van jobs werd ik tenslotte een kunstenaar.  
Als laatste liep ik naar voren en zag dat mijn vrienden al naar binnen waren gegaan. De voordeur stond wagenwijd open en ik kon zo het huis binnenkijken. Het lag er een beetje stoffig en vuil bij, maar het was wel mooi. Voor een moment was ik achterdochtig, omdat ik mijn vrienden niet zag. Had misschien iets of iemand mijn vrienden kwaad gedaan? Maar toen ik de schatergelach van Bart door het huis hoorde weergalmen was ik gerustgesteld en rende met een glimlach naar binnen.

Het huis zag er van binnenuit nog prachtiger uit dan ik had gedacht. In de kamer waar ik stond – ik vermoedde de living – waren vele ramen. Door het binnenstroomde zonnelicht kregen de stofdeeltjes een mooie glans. De living zag er wel leeg uit; naast een paar omgevallen stoelen stond er enkel nog een piano die half bedekt was met een witte doek.  
'Kom je nog?' vroeg Bart met een grijns in de deuropening en liep vervolgens weer verder. Lachend liep ik hem achterna. De rest van het huis had een koelere, bijna duistere sfeer. Ik weet het aan de kleinere en mindere ramen. Ook waren enkele bedekt met zware doeken waardoor ze bijna geen zonlicht meer doorlieten. Ik maakte me er niet echt zorgen over en stormde ook de trappen op, Bart achterna. John en Thomas stonden in een slaapkamer; er stond een reusachtig bed waar ik me gerust in had willen neervlijen als het niet zo vuil was geweest.  
'Duurt nogal lang voor jij hier bent,' zei John grinnikend tegen mij. Ik keek hem aan met een grijns – mijn vrienden hadden allang door dat ik alle details van het huis in me wilden opslaan, zo iemand was ik nu eenmaal - en zette me neer naast Thomas op het bed. De andere twee gingen in kleermakerszit voor het bed zitten.

Na eventjes uit te rusten besloten we om verstoppertje te spelen. John telde tot twintig en we stormden weg om ons te verstoppen. Ik liep weer naar beneden om de rest van de benedenverdieping te onderzoeken. John zou toch eerst achter Thomas zoeken; het was een soort competitie tussen hen geworden om elkaar steeds als eerste te vinden bij verstoppertje.  
Ik zwierf van de ene kamer naar een andere. De meeste waren eveneens leeg. Hier en daar stond een oude kast of een versleten stoel bedekt met witte lakens, om ze tegen het stof te beschermen. Ik hoorde John nog altijd boven rond stommelen en bij momenten iets roepen waardoor ik wist dat hij de anderen nog niet gevonden had. Ik kon dus gerust nog even verder kijken voordat ik me moest verstoppen voor hem. Uiteindelijk begaf ik me naar de keuken; die stond in tegenstelling tot de rest van het huis bij eerste zicht vol met meubels. Ik liep voorbij de open haard, die sporen van recente activiteit vertoonde, maar dat viel me op dat moment niet op. Oude versleten gordijnen, waar al verscheidene gaten inzaten, waren gedeeltelijk dichtgetrokken. Ik trok ze open om de slecht verlichte keuken beter te kunnen bezichtigen.  
Toen ik me omdraaide en mijn zicht op de zware houten tafel, die in het midden van de keuken, stond viel, schrok ik even. De zonnestralen die nu vrijer konden binnenstromen creëerden een glans op één van de tafelpoten. Deze had de vorm van een hoofd, een demonisch hoofd met hoorns dat kwaad voor zich uitkeek. Even was ik wat bang totdat ik mezelf kwaad toesprak dat een tafel me geen kwaad kon doen. Toch was ik er niet gerust bij. Iedere tafelpoot had zulke versieringen, zag ik, en op het midden van voor de rest lege tafel lag een klein boekje.

Voorzichtig schuifelde ik dichterbij en wierp een blik op het boek. Aan de buitenkant stond er in kleine letters een titel op, maar ik kon het niet lezen; de letters waren half uitgeveegd. Het zwarte boek zag er nogal oud en fragiel uit, en in de kaft zat zelfs een grote scheur. Met voorzichtige handbewegingen opende ik het boek en probeerde te lezen wat er instond, maar veel begreep ik er niet van. Het was geschreven in een oudere vorm van het Engels en overal stonden er ook Latijnse woorden tussen vermeld. Ik sloeg wat pagina's open om te kijken of er misschien wel dingen instonden die ik kon lezen, maar het was tevergeefs.  
Mijn aandacht volledig opgeslorpt door het boek, al kon ik niet lezen, en ik hoorde nauwelijks het lawaai dat van buiten kwam. Pas toen de achterdeur werd dichtgeslagen, keerde mijn aandacht terug. Vol angst zocht ik wanhopig een plaats om mij te verstoppen. Alle kasten die er stonden waren te klein om mij te herbergen en er was geen andere kamer naar waar ik kon vluchten. De enige uitgang leidde rechtstreeks naar de mensen die net binnengekomen waren. In een hoek stond er een grote kapstok waaraan zware jassen en mantels hingen. Het was een beetje uit het zicht en kon mij volledig verbergen. Zo snel en stil mogelijk als ik kon rende ik naar de kapstok en verstopte me achter de jassen. Ik hoopte dat mijn vrienden die nog allemaal boven waren ook de dichtslaande deur hadden gehoord en zich hadden verstopt. Doodsbang maakte ik een schietgebedje dat die mensen ons niet zouden ontdekken.

De mensen kwamen steeds dichterbij en ik kon ze nu duidelijker horen; twee mannenstemmen. De zenuwen gierden door mijn lichaam en ik voelde me verlamd van de schrik, maar door een klein gaatje tussen de jassen in probeerde ik toch naar de binnenkomende mannen te kijken. De één droeg een lang, zwart kleed, had heel weinig haren en zijn huid had een paarse schijn over zich. Omdat hij met zijn rug naar me toegedraaid stond, kon ik zijn gezicht niet zien. De andere man had hetzelfde kleed aan, maar zijn exemplaar was meer afgeschoten door de zon. Hij had zwarte, schouderlange haren die zijn gezicht voor een stuk bedekten en in zijn handen hield hij enkele van die vreemde planten vast die ik in de tuin had gezien. Van beiden kreeg ik de rillingen. Rond hen hing een duistere en gevaarlijke sfeer; dit waren zeker mannen die zich met slechte zaken bezighielden. Vol angst kroop ik in elkaar in een poging om me nog kleiner te maken en kneep mijn ogen dicht, hopend dat ze snel weg zouden gaan, maar ze leken in een diep gesprek te voeren.  
' – en ik heb een paar maanden geleden een bezoekje gebracht aan Zweinstein. Ik heb Perkamentus gevraagd of ik leraar op Zweinstein mocht worden, maar hij weigerde,' zei de ene man met een hele kwade toon in zijn stem.  
'Ja...,' zei de tweede man, maar hij kon niet uitspreken.  
'Onderbreek me niet!' schreeuwde de andere.  
Voor een paar seconden was er stilte, voordat de eerste man verder ging. 'Perkamentus kent me natuurlijk nog van toen ik leerling was. En…'  
Maar blijkbaar besloot de man dat hij genoeg had van het onderwerp en schakelde over op een ander.  
'Hoe gaan de vorderingen met dat project van je?'  
'Heel goed eigenlijk, heer… -'  
'Hoe goed? Wat heb je al ontdekt? UITLEG moet ik hebben, geen waardeloos gebrabbel,' sneerde de andere man.

Maar wat de andere man vervolgens wilde zeggen zou ik nooit te weten komen, want ik hoorde mijn vrienden de trap afstormen. De angst sloeg me om het hart. Ze hadden die deur niet horen dichtslaan! Ze wisten niet er gevaar was! Ik wilde hen toeschreeuwen dat ze moest maken dat ze wegkwamen, maar ik kon niet. Mijn stem had het begeven van de angst. Ik hoorde ze naar de keuken toelopen, ze dachten vast dat het lawaai van mij kwam.

'Hey Ro…,' Barts stem stokte. Ze waren waarschijnlijk binnengekomen en hadden de twee mannen gezien.  
'Wa…? Wie zijn dat? Horen die bij jou?' vroeg de man die door de andere heer genoemd werd met een angstaanjagende stem aan de andere. Ik kon nu zijn gezicht zien en het eerste wat me opviel waren zijn bloeddoorlopen ogen.  
'Eh nee… dat moeten indringers zijn… Dreuzelkinderen van het dorp misschien,' zei de andere verward.  
Wat de andere toen zei, kon ik niet verstaan, maar wat daarna gebeurde ben ik nooit vergeten. Nog steeds heb ik er vaak nachtmerries over. Ik zag door het gaatje één van de mannen een stok richten op mijn vrienden - ze waren doodsbang net als ik – en de man begon iets te prevelen. Nog geen seconde later zag ik mijn vrienden in muizen veranderen.  
'Eet ze op, Nagini,' riep de man met de bloeddoorlopen ogen naar een grote slang, die vanuit de gang sissend kwam toe gekropen. Ik zag mijn vrienden, in hun muizenvorm, naar alle kanten wegvluchten. Eentje - ik weet niet wie omdat ze zo op elkaar geleken - kroop onder een hoge staankast, terwijl een andere muisje, waarvan ik denk dat het Bart was, besloot dat de tafel wel een veilige schuilplaats. De laatste maakte de domste en misschien ook wel de moedigste beslissing en besloot, langs de slang heen, uit te keuken te vluchten. De slang was echter bliksemsnel en had hem zo te pakken. Daarna zette ze de jacht in op de andere twee en had hen binnen enkele minuten ook al verzwolgen.  
Het volgende moment zag ik beide mannen en de slang met een luide 'plop' verdwijnen. De tranen stroomde volop uit mijn ogen. Ik kon niet begrijpen wat er gebeurd was. Mijn vrienden waren in muizen veranderd en opgegeten! Doodsbang kroop ik uit mijn schuilplaats en rende weg, zo snel als ik kon. Ik spurtte de deur uit, door de tuin, kroop vliegensvlug door de gat in de omheining en bleef maar rennen. Mijn benen begonnen pijn te doen, maar ik bleef doorgaan. Ik was doodsbang dat die mannen hetzelfde met mij zouden doen. Ik stopte niet totdat ik het dorp bereikte, uitgeput, doodsbang en vol verdriet…

Tot op de dag van vandaag blijf ik die dag herinneren. Alles, tot in de kleinste details. Ik weet nog steeds niet goed hoe die mannen Bart, John en Thomas in muizen konden veranderen, maar ik vermoed dat het met magie te maken heeft. Dat die mannen tovenaars of zoiets waren. Soms twijfel ik zelfs of het wel echt gebeurd is en denk ik dat het een verzinsel van mijn hersenen is, maar dan kijk ik weer naar dat krantenbericht over hun verdwijning en weet ik dat het dat niet kan zijn. Dat het echt gebeurd moet zijn…  
Toen de mensen me die dag het dorp in zagen rennen, vol paniek en verdriet, geloofden ze me niet als ik zei wat er gebeurd was. Ze dachten dat mannen de anderen gekidnapt hadden en ik vol shock, met mijn buitensporige en kinderlijke fantasie, dit verhaal had verzonnen. Hoe konden ze het ook geloven, dit ongeloofwaardige verhaal? Maar toch, het is echt gebeurd!

* * *

A/N: Geschreven voor een uitdaging op Dreuzels. Het verhaal is gebaseerd op een tekening en enkele woorden die in het verhaal moesten worden verwerkt.


End file.
